Keep You Close To Me
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: {Destiel - Saison 5} "Car chasseur ou non, Dean reste un humain avec ses faiblesses propres..."


**Copyright - Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de CW.**

**Mot de l'auteur - Petit OS sur Dean & Castiel, qui sont sans doutes mes personnages favoris de la série. Après tout, comment voulez-vous leur résister ?Destiel friendship pouvant prendre place dans la saison 5.**

* * *

**« -Dean !»**

**D**errière toi, la porte claque avec brutalité tandis que tu ignores les cris de Sam qui t'appelle, tandis que tu marche rapidement vers Bébé qui semble comme toujours t'attendre et tu ne tardes pas à t'installer au volant, son moteur ne tardant pas à rugir pour vous éloigner du motel où ton frère et toi êtes installés pour votre chasse en cours. Tu ignores où aller, tout ce que tu sais, c'est que tu as envie de rouler. Non, tu ne le veux pas, _tu en as besoin_. Rouler, encore et encore. Rouler pour ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas à tout ce que tu dois affronter en ce moment. Ne pas y penser, surtout pas. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est bien plus fort que toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça te donne envie d'hurler. De rage, de frustration et de...chagrin ?Car tu en as marre, marre de voir toute cette merde apocalyptique reposer sur tes épaules sans que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit pour t'en débarrasser. Et tu as beau faire de ton mieux pour donner l'impression que tout va très bien, que tu as la situation bien en main, tu demeures un homme avec des faiblesses qui lui sont néanmoins propres. Tandis qu'un hurlement de rage et de chagrin menace de s'échapper de ta gorge sans pour autant y arriver, t'enserrant celle-ci à t'en faire mal, tu te gares sur le bas-côté de la route. Cela est plus prudent, tes mains tremblant avec violence. Tu le sais, tu es en train de craquer. Et tu craques, tandis que des violents hurlements que tu reconnais comme venants de toi emplissent l'habitacle si rassurant de ta voiture et que des larmes roulent sur tes joues sans discontinuer. Si tu étais dans ton état normal, tu aurais sans doutes mort de honte à la seule idée de te laisser aller de la sorte mais tu n'es plus en état d'avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Et tandis que tu sanglotes comme un enfant plongé dans le noir sans nulle lumière à laquelle se raccrocher, tu te surprends à appeler ta mère. Tu sais qu'elle ne viendra pas, que tu l'as perdue pour toujours mais qu'importe, tu continues de l'appeler en priant le Ciel d'avoir pitié de toi ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

**« -Dean. »**

**L**a voix qui vient de prononcer ton prénom n'est pas celle de ta mère, tout comme le corps qui te garde contre lui sur le bas-côté de la route ayant remplacé l'habitacle rassurant de ta voiture est bien loin d'être celui d'une femme. Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de t'y accrocher comme un jeté à la mer s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage miraculeusement apparûe. Tout à ta crise, tu as l'impression d'étouffer et tu essayes de faire ce que te recommandes de faire, à savoir inspirer et expirer le plus profondément possible. Tu as beau tenter d'y arriver, mais tu n'y arrives pas. Tu sens alors le sommeil s'abattre sur toi comme une masse et l'inconscience te saisir sans que tu puisses seulement penser à y résister. Et lorsque tu te réveilles, tu as cessé de pleurer et tu te sens _légèrement_ mieux. Tu es de plus encore appuyé contre Castiel qui ne s'est toujours pas séparé de toi, lui-même assis contre la portière conducteur de l'Impala. Tu es peut-être réveillé mais tu es encore bien trop épuisé, aussi apprécies-tu que ton ami ne te pose aucune question, se contentant de respecter un silence presque religieux. La sonnerie de ton téléphone t'arrache un gémissement de dépit, mais tu n'as pas envie de répondre. Or, tu sais qu'il s'agit de Sam qui doit être mort d'inquiétude comme à son habitude et la main de Castiel posée sur la tienne t'empêche de toute manière tout mouvement. Son contact est brûlant mais rassurant. Et tu sens une bouffée de culpabilité t'envahir quand tu penses à la manière dont il t'arrive de le traiter. A l'appeler à chaque fois que tu as besoin de lui puis à le renvoyer, parfois sans même un merci. C'est à se demander pourquoi il ne t'as pas encore abandonné à ton triste sort. Tu te relèves pour t'asseoir. Tu sais que tu devrais t'excuser, mais tu ne sais pas comment. Après tout, tu n'as jamais été très doué pour exprimer tes sentiments ou t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Mais tu dois essayer malgré tout, parce que c'est Castiel justement, ainsi que ton meilleur ami. Enfin, tu espères que lui aussi se considère comme tel.

**« -J'en peux plus Cass...Toute cette histoire d'Apocalypse, de Lucifer voulant posséder Sam et de Michael voulant me posséder moi, des anges...J'en peux plus, pourquoi tout ça m'arrive à moi et pas à un autre ?Je peux plus affronter tout ça, j'en ai assez...En plus, je suis sans doutes le pire abruti avec toi que la Terre ai jamais porté.**** J'ai parfois l'impression de t'utiliser sans vergogne quand bon me semble sans que jamais tu ne reçoives le moindre remerciement en retour...En plus, je n'arrêtes pas de te traiter d'emplumé ou encore me moquer de tout ce que tu peux ignorer sur l'humanité et je voulais que...Merde, je suis pas doué pour ça mais je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je peux dire ou faire qu'un ange comme toi ne devrait pas accepter d'un humain comme moi. »**

**« -Ce n'est rien Dean, penses-tu que je serais resté auprès de Sam et de toi si je devais être vexé par ce genre de choses ?Si je vous aide autant, c'est que je le veux et lorsque tu me traites d'"emplumé" ou tu te moques de mes ignorances, n'est-ce pas ce que les amis font entre eux ?Rentrons maintenant, Sam m'a demandé de te rejoindre. Il avait peur que tu ne fasses...une bêtise. Bien que je lui ai dit que tu ne ferais jamais une telle chose et que je ne te laisserais également jamais faire. Et pour l'Apocalypse, vous avez survécu à bien pires et vous y arriverez encore. ****»****  
**

**C**es paroles prononcées, il se relève en premier avant de t'aider à faire de même en te tendant la main. Et une fois debout, tu restes quelques instants avec sa main dans la tienne. Tu ne veux pas le lâcher, abandonner la chaleur qu'il dégage et qui te réchauffe tout entier. Mais il le faut pourtant, et tu te ré-installes à nouveau derrière le volant de Bébé, Castiel à tes côtés. Et tu te fais la promesse de l'y garder le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

**Vos avis seront grandement appréciés mes chers amis ;)**


End file.
